1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium and an apparatus to record and/or to reproduce data, and more particularly, to a storage medium on which data can be further written after finalization is completed, and an apparatus and a method to record and/or to reproduce data using the storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage media, such as digital versatile discs (DVDs), adopt a file management manner according to ISO 9660 standards. According to the ISO 9660 standards, a DVD storage medium, such as a DVD-R or a DVD-RW, is supposedly manufactured to have a file structure in which video manager (VMG) information, video title set (VTS) information, and title information are separately specified. The VMG information includes information on the collection of titles recorded on the storage medium. The VTS information is positioned under the VMG information in the file structure of the DVD storage medium, and includes information on each individual title. The title information belongs to a structure positioned under the VTS information and is information on unit data, such as a movie or a musical track.
In order for a general apparatus to record and/or to reproduce data to recognize the storage medium on which the title information and the VTS information are recorded and to reproduce titles recorded on the storage medium, title search information, which helps to search for titles, must be recorded in a specific VMG region. Accordingly, an apparatus to record the data on the aforementioned storage medium following ISO 9660 standards, records titles on the storage medium and information of the titles in the VMG region, which is generally called finalization of the storage medium. In the case of the DVD-R, it is impossible to correct or renew the data stored in the storage medium after the finalization of the storage medium. It is also impossible to delete the data stored in the storage medium and, additionally, to record the data on the storage medium. A conventional apparatus to reproduce the data can only recognize finalized storage media and reproduce titles recorded on the finalized storage medium according to the finalization information.
In the conventional finalization recording method using the aforementioned storage medium, a user can only record data on the DVD-R once. Accordingly, if, for example, 1 MB of data is recorded on a 4.9 GB DVD-R, because the DVD-R cannot be recorded on again after finalization, 4.8 GB of memory space are wasted.